


Ignorant Innocent Responsibility

by Rhaps0dy



Series: Sequel to Mile High Club [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dildos, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Guilt, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Nipple Play, Pregnant Sex, Sexual Content, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5543498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhaps0dy/pseuds/Rhaps0dy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to TenshiNoKiri's "Mile High Club". </p><p>Percy starts feeling sick, and he gets incredibly horny. He discussed with Annabeth and found out he is pregnant? And now he has to tell the baby's father...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ignorant Innocent Responsibility

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mile High Club](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2502305) by [TenshiNoKiri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenshiNoKiri/pseuds/TenshiNoKiri). 



> I'm sorry, I'm bad at interesting summaries!! 
> 
> I had an inspiration when I read TenshiNoKiri's "Mile High Club". This is my take on what happened afterwards.
> 
> Thank you TenshiNoKiri for agreeing to let me write a sequel for your story!!
> 
> Hope you like it!! :D
> 
> P.S. While I was writing this, I thought of an another ending, and I couldn't decide which to write, so I will write both. Hence the series. :'D  
> Both stories differ starting from the //**************//.

It's been two months or so since that escapade with Zeus, and Percy's life was never the same as before. At that time, Percy had wished that just once, Zeus would take pity on him and let him take an airplane to see Annabeth in California. His wish came true, in a way SO different to what he expected. Sure, it felt great albeit a little weird, but it was more than satisfying in the end. When Percy had finally made it to see Annabeth, it was difficult to explain to her just how he got the hickies, so he just ended up telling her the embarrassing truth. He was surprised that Annabeth actually took it well, and was not angry with him. She had explained that they were children of gods, so it wasn't unusual for those kind of things to happen. But she also broke up with him, because she felt that their long distance relationship thing wasn't really working out. Apparently, she had been thinking about it for quite some time, but didn't know how to bring it up to Percy. Percy was sad about the break up at first, but he got over it and they were currently still the best of friends. 

 

However, that was not what made Percy's life so different. What was different was that ever since two weeks ago, Percy started feeling nauseous early in the mornings, such that it woke him up and he had to rush to the toilet. It was baffling, he had no idea what was wrong. He told Annabeth about it, but she said maybe it was food poisoning, to which he thought was possible, so he ignored it. But after a week of horrible waking moments, he still wasn't feeling any better, in fact, it got worse. 

 

He got nauseous not only in the mornings, but other times such as when he smelt perfume(when he walked past the Aphrodite cabin), or other strong scents. He had weird food cravings from time to time, and his appetite was bigger than ever. Not only that, his nipples were overly sensitive as well, to the point that he wanted to go about his activities at camp shirtless. He also got tired easily, and it was affecting his stamina and performance in sword practice. But the thing that troubled Percy the most, was that he was horny almost all the time. 

 

When he was in the privacy of his cabin, he would try to deal with it, by jerking off with a handjob or occasionally fingering himself and fantasizing about Zeus. Why it was of his uncle, he had no idea, but it just felt natural to think of him. A few times his desire had gotten so strong, that just a handjob and his fingers did not suffice. He had to use his powers over water to materialize an erect penis, his personal water dildo, to thrust in and out of him, just to feel the fullness, but nothing beats having a real hot manhood filling him up. In addition to the water dildo, he would sometimes materialize Zeus himself, to suck, nibble or just stimulate his nipples really, or just to spoon with him. But that Zeus was just made up of water, his touch was cold, and whenever Percy lost concentration, he just turned into a wet water puddle. 

 

Percy felt really emotionally unsatisfied, and a bit of a pervert. He couldn't believe he was thinking of his uncle this much, and in that way. Sometimes he felt so guilty, he cried himself to sleep. He had no idea what was going on with him, he normally wouldn't cry that easily, not about this kind of stuff, he didn't even cry when Annabeth broke up with him.

 

Percy was extremely worried. He wondered if he contracted some terminal illness or something, so he went to the Apollo cabin to have himself checked out. It wasn't Will to give him a checkup but one of his siblings, and they did not find anything wrong with Percy. This made Percy feel even more worried. He wasn't sure if he should let his mom know about his situation. He decided to discuss it with Annabeth.

 

"I sort of have an idea, after hearing ALL of your symptoms. But I can't really be sure. Maybe we should tell Chiron, I mean, you are our great hero. If something is wrong with you, he should be the first to know." Annabeth suggested.

 

"I don't know man. But you are the wise girl, so I trust you. Let's go then." Percy agreed.

 

**/BREAK/**

 

After hearing Percy's recount of his problem, where he had a blush on his face at the 'being horny' part, and had deliberately missed out all the severely embarrassing little details, Chiron's eyes widened, like he thought of something. He had requested Annabeth to bring Will over to check him out. While they waited for Annabeth and Will to arrive, Chiron solemnly asked Percy.

 

"Percy. This is of utmost importance, so I need you to answer me truthfully."

 

Percy was at a loss, but nodded anyway. 

 

"Did you have any sexual relations with anyone?" Chiron inquired with a grim look.

 

Percy blushed furiously and nodded slowly.

 

"With whom may I ask?" Chiron returned.

 

Percy hesitantly replied, "I can't say. I am not sure if people are allowed to know."

 

Chiron was silent for a moment, contemplating. "Is he in this camp?"

 

Percy shook his head.

 

"Someone at school?" Chiron asked again.

 

Percy once again shook his head.

 

"Is he a  _ god _ ?" Chiron tried his luck.

 

Percy froze. He looked at Chiron with a taut expression.

 

"I see." Chiron returned with his own unreadable expression.

 

"Wait. Chiron, how did you know that it's a he?" Percy questioned curiously.

 

Chiron looked at him with a brooding yet pitying look. Just as Percy was about to ask what that look meant, Will and Annabeth burst through the door.

 

"I've brought Will here!" Annabeth called out hurriedly.

 

Will walked over to Percy and pushed him down to sit on the sofa. "Don't worry, Percy, I'm just gonna do a few tests. It'll be done in a jiffy."

 

"Erm, ok. Thanks, I guess." Percy replied unsurely.

 

**/BREAK/**

 

"So... what is wrong with me? Am I gonna die or something?" Percy asked with apprehension after Will finished with his tests.

 

"No, you probably won't die." Annabeth replied.

 

"So? What's wrong? The suspense is killing me here!" Percy exclaimed with begging eyes.

 

"Percy, you are pregnant." Chiron dropped the bomb.

 

Percy was dumbfounded. He started laughing, "Oh please, Chiron, that's not funny!"

 

But he stopped when he saw the austere look on all three of their faces.

 

"Seriously? But how-" Percy was about to ask when he remembered what happened.

 

"But- but I'm a guy, a male, how could I get pregnant?!" Percy uttered in disbelief.

 

"You are a son of Poseidon, Percy. The sea is very fertile, and it's possible for the children of Poseidon to be blessed with that gift, regardless of gender." Chiron explained. "It has never happened before, or at least, not that we know of, because there was never a chance for any of the demigod sons of Poseidon to live a life, due to war. Then, there was the Big Three's oath on the styx."

 

Percy looked around the room stunned while letting the information sink in, and he fainted.

 

**/BREAK/**

 

He slowly opened his eyes, and realized he was lying on the sofa in the big house. Annabeth was sitting by him with a thoughtful expression. 

 

"Annabeth, that wasn't a dream, was it." Percy stated with downcast eyes as he sat up.

 

"No, it wasn't, and you fainted." Annabeth answered.

 

Percy started tearing up. "Oh my gods. How could this happen? What am I suppose to do now?" He said as he started crying.

 

Annabeth hugged him tightly, and said in a gentle tone, "What do you mean? You just have to tell the god responsible for this." 

 

"B-but, what am I suppose to say?! How am I suppose to tell him?! And what about my dad? And my mom? Oh my gods, oh my gods!!" Percy was freaking out.

 

"I know saying 'don't worry' right now is probably pointless, but just take one step at a time ok? I'll be with you every step of the way. Just tell the baby's father first, ok? At least you start somewhere." Annabeth suggested.

 

"O-ok. I'll tell him tomorrow." Percy agreed.

 

**/BREAK/**

 

Percy had a hard time sleeping that night. He was worried sick, and short of getting a panic attack. He was tossing and turning in bed, trying to think through what to say. When he finally managed to fall asleep, it wasn't a couple of hours later, that he had shot out of bed to run to the bathroom, yet again. He gave a deep sigh after his morning sickness stopped, and gently rubbed his tummy, trying to feel the baby growing inside of him. He couldn't get back to sleep, so he decided to get the problem over and done with, so he went to the lake.

 

The sun was rising up the horizon. Percy admired the view and took in a deep breath.

 

"Lord Zeus, Uncle, I have something of great importance I have to discuss with you. It would be greatly appreciated, if you could make a trip down here, thanks." Percy prayed.

 

A few minutes passed and nothing happen. Percy was disappointed and dejected. He turned around about to walk back to his cabin, feeling about to cry, when he felt a sudden gust of wind behind his back. He immediately turned around.

 

"What is it Perseus? I'm busy." Zeus said sternly. "Although, I wouldn't mind if you want to be debauched again." Zeus said with a smirk this time.

 

Percy was actually feeling dread when he was waiting for Zeus to appear. But now that he has, he just looked at the gorgeous God mesmerized, and felt his body heat up when Zeus suggested to repeat that day's events. 

 

"Do you want to?" Percy asked the God softly with a cute blush.

 

Zeus was surprised. He had not expected his nephew to offer. He had actually been thinking about it on quite a few occasions when he was libidinous. But he thought it was a one time thing so he had not acted upon his urges. He grinned and lifted Percy up by his thighs and Percy's legs hugged him around his waist. 

 

"You have no idea." Zeus growled before kissing Percy passionately.

 

He was fornicating Percy against a rock, and Percy was moaning and mewling, all music to Zeus's ears. That was until Zeus licked, sucked and pinched Percy's nipples.

 

"Ow!" Percy exclaimed through his heavy pants.

 

"What's wrong?" Zeus inquired.

 

"My n-nipples are sensitive recently, even wearing a t-shirt can hurt sometimes." Percy blushed.

 

"Oh, I see." Zeus smirked. He continued his ministrations on Percy's chest. He lightly nibbled his nipples, and sucked, and licked. All the while having Percy groaning and moaning with an occasional "Ouch!".

 

Zeus had no idea what was going on with the young hero, but he was hotter and cuter than ever. There was this brilliant glow about him, and his body was even more sensitive and greedier than before. He could feel his member getting sucked in by Percy's entrance with every thrust, and he enjoyed every second of it.

 

**/BREAK/**

 

"Lord Zeus?" Percy asked unsurely as he lay his head on Zeus's chest. They were cuddling on the beach, after putting their clothes back on.

 

"What is it Perseus?" Zeus replied.

 

"Did you know that I can actually get pregnant?" Percy tried to ask subtly.

 

"Yeah, it wasn't at my front most thoughts, but I knew there was a slight chance you had the gift. Why?" Zeus asked in return.

 

"I didn't know how to tell you, but I guess I should just come out and say it." Percy took in a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

 

"What?" Zeus queried.

 

"I am pregnant." Percy repeated.

 

Zeus was stunned for a moment. "Ok?" He said.

 

Percy was flabbergasted. "What do you mean by 'ok?'?"

 

"Ok as in ok, you are pregnant. I do not understand your question, Perseus." Zeus replied with annoyance.

 

Percy didn't know what else to say. He suddenly felt like crying again. "Damn those hormones" He thought.

 

"I wanted to ask you what I should do about it, and how you feel about it." Percy said.

 

"Oh. I don't really feel much. But why should my opinion matter?" Zeus asked puzzled. "Your opinion and the baby's father-" Zeus paused as he thought through what he was about to say.

 

"Perseus, are you implying that I am the baby's father?" Zeus questioned.

 

"I am not implying, I am saying." Percy replied with an innocent stare.

 

"What makes you think I am the father?" Zeus sat up and demanded.

 

Percy was shocked, to say the least, and he started tearing up. "B-because you and I had s-sex for about 11 hours that day on the plane. The to and return trip to California, you spend the whole time, in  _ your _ words, debauching me."

 

"So? You also screwed around with Hermes after the trip there as well, didn't you? I saw him pull you behind the baggage car. Who knows how many others you did it with since then." Zeus retorted.

 

Percy was aghast. "You thought... I was.. sleeping around?" He shakily said as tears flow down his cheeks.

 

"I didn't think, I knew." Zeus responded.

 

Percy stood up abruptly. "Is that why you had sex with me? Because you thought I was easy?!" He shouted.

 

"Don't you DARE use that tone of voice with me again, Perseus. Just because-" Zeus scolded but was cut off.

 

"Lord Hermes did pull me behind the baggage car, but all we did, was a handjob! As his tip, he said!" Percy started sobbing heavily. 

 

"A-and you were my f-first! and the  _ only _ one!" Percy shouted before he turned tail and ran back to his cabin, far away from Zeus(not really, since the God can appear wherever he wants, but you get the point).

  
  


 

**/////***************************************************************************************************/////**

  
  


 

Zeus was taken aback. Firstly because Perseus had the guts to throw a tantrum at him, and secondly because of what he had said and thought. He felt horrible. He didn't know. He didn't think at all that Perseus was just an innocent hot boy. He just assumed that he was promiscuous because he was gorgeous, hot and had the love of just about everyone, and just so had sex with Zeus even when he was dating Annabeth. Of course, Zeus had drugged him, but Percy had enjoyed it greatly, and had even begged for more. Even after the whole event, he had thanked Zeus for it, and seemingly had no regrets or guilt towards Annabeth. 

 

Thinking back to Percy's expression of hurt and how he had cried to the point of difficulty in talking, Zeus knew he had messed up big time. What he just did was such a jerk move, that even he thought was unfitting for the King of the Gods. He had hurt such an amazingly good and kind person, who he actually had feelings for, who he loved  _ so much _ , that he had resorted to underhanded means, just to get a chance with the boy. He even exploited that chance, as much as he could. 

 

"Holy me." Zeus cursed.

 

**/BREAK/**

 

Percy was huddled in his bed, sobbing heavily under the covers. He had seen Annabeth walking towards him from the corner of his eyes when he was just about to enter his cabin and had told her to 'go away' when she knocked because he wasn't in a mood to talk. He felt absolutely miserable. The guy, or  _ god _ actually, of his dreams or rather, fantasies, just told him that it was only because he thought that Percy was easy, a slut, that's why he had sex with Percy. That made Percy's heart ache like it was being cut slice by slice, causing it to bleed profusely.

 

Then he paused, and thought, "But isn't that true?" 

 

Thinking back to his insatiable lust, and how he had on numerous times conjured up his own personal Zeus to copulate with him. He sobbed. Thinking the worse of himself and feeling guilty for yelling at Zeus.

 

**/BREAK/**

 

Zeus didn't know what to do or say, so he was pacing outside Poseidon's cabin thinking, instead of appearing straight in the cabin. He stopped when he sensed the presence of another.

 

"Lord Zeus." Annabeth bowed.

 

"Daughter of Athena. What do you need?" Zeus acknowledged.

 

"Pardon my impudence, but what did you say to Percy?" Annabeth questioned.

 

"That is none of your business." Zeus replied sullenly.

 

"I'm sorry, but it is. Percy is my best friend, and he is crying so terribly right now, it can't be good for him or the baby. For the well-being of Percy and your child, could you please tell me what happened? Maybe I could help." Annabeth reasoned.

 

Zeus thought for a moment. "Very well then. Lend me your ear, Child of Athena, and then, your expertise."

 

**/BREAK/**

 

Percy woke up feeling comfortably warm and cosy. He had no idea when he had fallen asleep, but he must have had cried for at least a few hours before he did because he could feel the discomfort of his eyes. Observing the sky outside, Percy deduced that it was probably past midnight. As he tried to get out of bed to go to the bathroom, he realized that he couldn't, because there was a pair of strong arms hugging around his abdomen tightly from behind. Percy was startled. He anxiously turned his head as much as he could to see who it was, and was completely stupefied to find Zeus's handsome and peaceful sleeping face just centimetres from his own. He quickly turned back around, hoping that Zeus hadn't felt his movements and had woken up. As he was distracted by his thoughts, wondering if the gods ever slept, he felt the pair of arms tighten around him, and a leg sliding between his own. 

 

"Oh my gods! We are spooning! Zeus is spooning with me!!" Percy was screaming in his head. 

 

Heat rose to his cheeks, the comfortable warmth and cosiness he felt before, was starting to grow unbearably hot. Percy thought his heart was going to explode, at the rate it was beating. All he hoped, was that Zeus couldn't hear it.

 

"You know, I can't hear how fast your heart is beating, but I can feel it." Zeus's voice suddenly rang out from behind him.

 

Percy turned around with wide eyes, like deer in the headlights, causing Zeus to smile amusedly at him.

 

"And also, for your information, us gods don't really sleep. We are too busy to do that." Zeus answered his curiosity.

 

"Then, what were you doing a moment ago? You had such a peaceful face." Percy asked softly as he turned around fully.

 

"Just... some stuff." Zeus replied.

 

They looked into each other's eyes for the next couple of seconds, and Percy blushed, looking down to avoid Zeus's gaze.

 

"Perseus... I wanted to apologise for my words earlier." Zeus stated with a serious expression, but with a gentle tone. 

 

"What words?" Percy inquired, mind still addled with sleep.

 

Zeus looked surprised. "Earlier in the day, by the beach... you know.. we had an argument..." Zeus trailed off.

 

Percy's eyes widened as the memories all came back to him. 

 

"I'm sorry. I should not have assumed-" Zeus spoke, but stopped when he heard Percy sobbing.

 

Percy was crying with his face in his hands, to block Zeus's view of his face. He felt ashamed of himself, that Zeus was actually right about him being a slut, and he just didn't know what to do except cry. He was no longer angry with Zeus, because it wasn't his fault that Percy was like that, but he didn't know how to explain himself with Zeus apologising to him, so he just cried. He wanted to stop, but the tears just flowed uncontrollably.

 

"Perseus, I'm sorry, really sorry. Please stop crying?" Zeus tried gently, trying to get Percy's hands off his face.

 

When Percy didn't stop crying, but got louder and louder, Zeus got slightly irritated. 

 

"Perseus. I hardly ever apologise, so stop crying." He said sternly.

 

Percy stopped crying, but he started hyperventilating. He wanted to stop. He didn't want to look weak in front of Zeus, but he was scared, scared of how Zeus will see him, scared that Zeus will hate him. 

 

Zeus was appalled, he had not meant to scold the boy, his temper just got the better of him. And now, the young hero was hyperventilating because he was an ass(rare for Zeus to scold himself). 

 

"Holy me." Zeus mumbled.

 

He hugged Percy tightly, trying to calm him. "Perseus, I am sorry I was so harsh. But please, calm down. This isn't good for you or the baby."

 

This seemed to get through to Percy, because his rapid breathing gradually became slow deep breaths.

 

"I'm sorry." Percy mumbled.

 

"Shh, it's ok." Zeus whispered and kissed Percy's forehead.

 

"I know I hurt your feelings when I thought you were easy, Perseus. But now, I want to tell you that I was wrong, there is nothing more innocent than you out there, and I would like to take back my words, if you will stop crying." Zeus pacified. "Also, I had sex with you because I had feelings for you, not because I thought you were easy." He added. "Just to be clear."

 

Percy was really touched by those words. He couldn't believe that the King of the Gods actually had feelings for a nobody like him. He felt like a fraud because he was not innocent at all, and he felt like crying again.

 

"I-it's not you.." Percy sniffed.

 

"What?" Zeus didn't catch what he said.

 

Percy started tearing up. "I-I wasn't crying because you called me easy. At first, yes. But after that, no. I was crying... because I realized it is true." He sniffed.

 

"I-I am a slut." Tears started dripping from his eyes.

 

Zeus furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

 

"During the past two months, I-I've been feeling very h-horny almost all the time. I try to deal with it with a handjob, or by f-fingering m-myself, but sometimes it's just not enough. I actually materialized stuff with water to help me with it." Percy sniffled.

 

Zeus raised his eyebrows. "What kind of stuff?"

 

"An e-erect c-cock, and a-and y-you." Percy blushed. He spoke the last word under his breath.

 

Zeus was surprised. Really surprised, and happy. His Perseus actually felt horny enough to materialize him with water? He was overjoyed that Percy felt so much for him!

 

"So, am I right to say that basically you used a water dildo and water Zeus sex doll, to deal with your sexual desire?" Zeus questioned with an unreadable expression.

 

Percy nodded hesitantly, with a bright blush on his face. He was so embarrassed, with the way Zeus phrased it, he tried to hide in Zeus's chest, but Zeus was holding his hips in place.

 

"That's actually marvelous! I'm glad you think of me when you are feeling sexually aroused!" Zeus looked at Percy with adoration, and a gentle smile.

 

"What?" Percy was dumbfounded although he was still blushing.

 

"Being easy means you have sex with people easily. But you did not, so you are not easy at all. Also, a slut is basically a person who loves or does something a lot. So if you love sex a lot, then you are a slut for sex, BUT, you can be a slut for sex for only ONE person. So you aren't being easy." Zeus grinned. 

 

"And judging by your fantasies, you are  _ my _ adorable and sexy slut, only for ME." Zeus smirked and groped Percy's butt. "In addition to that, being pregnant also results in hormonal changes, so your high libido is probably due to that."

 

Percy squeaked and Zeus laughed heartily. 

 

"B-but I had s-sex with you while still dating Annabeth! And even though it was wrong, and I knew what was coming, it felt so good I didn't stop you!" Percy exclaimed guiltily. 

 

"That, that is totally my fault. Not your's." Zeus stated. 

 

Percy looked at him questioningly.

 

"At that time, I had grown such strong feelings for you after observing you, I just wanted-  _ needed _ to have you. It was great timing that you happened to pray to me about being able to fly safe for once, and I knew that was my opportunity. I took some air soluble aphrodisiac from Aphrodite, since you probably wouldn't agree willingly, and used it in the plane." Zeus explained with a sheepish look.

 

"So, you had sex with me because you like me and not because I'm easy?" Percy asked to confirm.

 

"Yes, more than like really, and I don't think you are easy at all. If not I wouldn't need aphrodisiac." Zeus smiled.

 

"That's great. I-I love you, I even materialize water Zeus to cuddle with me sometimes, but his touch is cold." Percy snuggled into Zeus's embrace.

 

"You are adorable." Zeus hugged Percy tightly.

 

"What about our baby? Do you want it?" Percy asked softly.

 

"I admit, I had sexual relations with males so that there wouldn't be any danger of pregnancy. But with you, it's different. I knew there was a slight chance, but I was willing to take the risk, because of how deeply I felt for you. And just because I wasn't prepared for it, and am under oath to not have it, doesn't mean that I don't want this child or won't love it. I want to have it, and I will love it, just as I... love you." Zeus declared.

 

Percy sniffed. "Zeus? Lord Zeus? Uncle? Which should I call you now?" Percy asked while tearing up.

 

"Zeus is fine when we are alone, I give you explicit permission to. In front of others, call me Lord Zeus. And if you are feeling kinky, you can call me uncle." Zeus smirked and winked.

 

Percy blushed. "Zeus" 

 

He lifted his head to kiss Zeus on the lips. "I love you too." 

 

Percy turned around so that they were cuddling back to chest, and Zeus hugged his arms around Percy's waist, placing one of his palms on Percy's tummy.

 

He then kissed Percy on the head and whispered, "You are my ignorant, innocent responsibility."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are very welcomed!! :D


End file.
